redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Out of Mind Part 1
Les traduction proposées ci-dessous ont été produite sur Halo Waypoint, veuillez ne pas les modifier. Merci de votre compréhension. Première partie Cut through various scenery shots during the flashy new title panels, eventually settling on a front gate with Wyoming walking through it WYOMING : en : You there, look alive. fr : Vous, là. On se remue, un peu. Wyoming goes through the door, and as the Guards chatter Tex, invisible, sneaks up behind them GARDE BLEU : en : Crikey, boss seems like he's in a bad mood today. fr : La vache, le boss a l’air d’une humeur de chien ce soir. GARDE ROUGE : en : No kidding. fr : Sans blague. GARDE BLEU : en : What's gone up his bum eh? fr : C’est quoi son problème, hein ? GARDE ROUGE : en : What do you think tomorrow is? fr : C’est sûrement parce que demain, c’est… GARDE BLEU : en : Hold on a bit... You hear that? fr : Attends deux secondes. Tu as entendu ça ? GARDE ROUGE : en : Hear what? fr : Entendu quoi ? GARDE BLEU : en : You hear that? fr : Ça. GARDE ROUGE : en : Hear what? fr : Quoi ? GARDE BLEU : en : Come on you gotta hear that one. fr : Sérieux, tu as entendu, là ?! GARDE ROUGE : en : Hear whaa-ooooh crap. fr : Entendu quoi ? Oh, merde. Tex punches the Red Guard in the face and knocks him out, then goes visible and runs down a hallway as the Blue Guard shoots at her GARDE BLEU : en : (honing in) Gotcha now, mate! What's that noise? Crikey! fr : Je vais t’avoir, là. C’est quoi ce bruit ? Eh merde. Blue Guard looks down and sees a glowing blue spider grenade attached to his foot. The grenade goes off, shooting the Guard very high in the air TEX : en : Hope I didn't scare ya fellas. fr : J’espère que je ne vous ai pas fait peur, les gars. GARDE BLEU : en : Crikeeeeeeeeeeeeeey (lands behind Tex as she walks by) ...Bollucks. fr : C’est ça, ouais. TEX : en : (in voiceover) I'd been tracking my old friend, Wyoming, hoping that he'd lead me to his boss. But I wasn't having any luck, until he came here. Now I hate locked doors, but at least that means there's something, or someone, worth lockin' up. Still, I have a pretty good sixth sense, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was walking right in to a ... fr : Je traque mon vieil ami Wyoming, dans l’espoir qu’il me mènera à son boss. Mais j’ai joué de malchance, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive ici. Bon, je déteste les portes fermées, mais au moins, ça veut dire qu’il y a quelque chose ou quelqu’un… qui a suffisamment de valeur pour qu’on le mette sous clé. Enfin, tout allait bien, mais je n’arrivais pas à chasser l’idée que je me jetais dans la gueule du… The locked door she was talking about opens suddenly, and Wyoming drives a jeep at her face. The jeep goes up a slope and gets stuck WYOMING : en : Well well, look who abandoned her mates to follow me. I'm flattered of course, but you'll pardon me for not acting surprised, Tex. fr : Eh bien, dites-moi, regardez qui a abandonné ses amis pour me suivre. Je suis flatté, bien sûr, mais excuse-moi de ne pas jouer la surprise, Tex. TEX : en : (in voiceover) Oh, by the way? I'm Tex. And yes, I know it's a guy's name. fr : Ah, au fait, je m’appelle Tex. Et oui, je sais, c’est un nom de mec. WYOMING : en : And it seems you've killed my two best guards. Oh bugger. fr : Mais on dirait que tu as tué mes deux meilleurs gardes. La poisse. TEX : en : Oops. Sorry 'bout that. fr : Oups. Désolée. WYOMING : en : Perish the thought, my dear. Tomorrow is pay day; you actually saved me quite a bit of money. Kill anyone else and I might have to start paying you commission. fr : Ne le sois pas, très chère. Leur salaire tombait demain. En fait, tu m’as fait faire de sacrées économies. Je vais peut-être devoir te verser une commission si tu tues un autre homme. TEX : en : Where is he? fr : Où est-il ? WYOMING : en : Oh right, and here I thought you were spending all this time trying to get close to me. Tisk tisk. fr : Ah, d’accord. Moi qui pensais que tu avais passé tout ce temps à essayer de te rapprocher de moi. Tsss, tsss, tsss. TEX : en : Cut the shit. Where is he? fr : Bon, la ferme. Où est-il ? WYOMING : en : Yes, he asks about you too, Tex. It's almost as if you two are on the same mind. fr : Lui aussi, il demande de tes nouvelles, Tex. On dirait presque que vous êtes sur la même longueur d’onde. TEX : en : That's not funny. fr : Ce n’est pas drôle. WYOMING : en : Sorry, but I can't play matchmaker today, I'm entirely too busy. fr : Désolé, mais je ne peux pas jouer les entremetteurs aujourd’hui. Je suis trop occupé. Wyoming backs the jeep off the incline, and Tex jumps on the side and starts punching him in the face. He runs the jeep against the wall to get rid of her and drives off TEX : en : Dammit! fr : Eh merde ! WYOMING : en : Ta ta for now! fr : Allez, à la revoyure. TEX : en : (in voiceover while chasing him on foot) So here's my problem: Wyoming was my only lead. Losing him would mean losing any chance of finding his boss. There was no way I was gonna let that happen. Wyoming didn't know it, but he was gonna lead me right to him. fr : Voilà mon problème : Wyoming était ma seule piste. Si je le perdais, je perdrais aussi toute chance de trouver cette boîte. Pas moyen que je laisse ça se produire. Wyoming l’ignorait, mais il allait m’y emmener directement. While going on and on as women often do, Tex picks up a random sniper rifle and loads it with a tracking device and shoots the back of Wyoming's car with it OMEGA (RADIO) : en : Come in Wyoming. fr : Wyoming, à toi. WYOMING : en : Wyoming here, go ahead. fr : Ici Wyoming. Je vous écoute. OMEGA (RADIO) : en : Did she take the bait? fr : Elle a mordu à l’hameçon ? WYOMING : en : Indeed. Hook line and sinker, mate. Hook line and sinker. fr : Absolument. Elle a même carrément bouffé la ligne. OMEGA (RADIO) : en : Excellent. Hm hm hm hm ha ha ha ha haa. fr : Excellent. Accès aux autres épisodes